


The Right Way

by SammyKori



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Morgana, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I love this show, Lots of magic!, M/M, Magic, Merlin and Morgana are besties, bois can't do feelings, did I say I love magic?, fix-it fic!, gurls can't do feeling, happy!merlin, i needed to fix it!!!, idk where this is going, im sorry/not sorry, pure!Merlin, s01e3 The Mark of Nimueh, these bois are so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKori/pseuds/SammyKori
Summary: Most of the time Merlin was on his own. He had no one to confide in except for Gaius and it was gradually nipping away at him. This is until someone figured it out.This is a bit of a fix it fic, it will be different in later chapters!





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there weirdos!!! Long time no see everyone!  
> So awkward story, grade 11&12 sucked to the greatest extent that it could and now I'm at Uni! *cue slow applause* how I got in is beyond me but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But Merlin has been keeping me saneish and believe it or not I am still working on 'Why Me?' Im just have insane trouble on the next chapter :/ it will be done though!  
> Anyway, enough about me! I'll be updating this speratically please don't hate me I'm sorry!!!  
> Enjoy!!! :D

As the trio sped down the stairwell to the dungeons, it was safe to say that the air was practically buzzing. Who would have thought that Gwen could see another day, the thought was almost cereal.

  
_I saved her_ , was all Merlin could think to himself. Beside him he saw Tom close to tears the farther down they went; running to be with his daughter. Merlin couldn’t imagine what he was thinking, how would a father react when he saw his daughter in his arms, instead of on the pyre?

  
Finally, they made it down to the cell where Gwen was waiting for them.

  
“Dad!” She cried and flung herself into his arms, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks.

  
Merlin couldn’t help but smile ear to ear when he saw the sight, he felt Morgana beside him buzzing from seeing her friend in her father’s arms once again.

  
“Thank you.” Gwen’s voice shook as she took Morgana’s hands. She felt that was the only way to express how grateful she was for them saving her; when she had thought her fate was sealed.

  
“Don’t thank me,” Morgana smiled and squeezed her hands. “It was more Merlin, believe me.”

  
“Really?” Gwen breathed.

  
“He’s the one who discovered the thing in the water system, he saved us.” Morgana looked at Merlin knowingly when he shyly smiled.

  
“I didn’t do anything really,” he muttered a little embarrassed.

  
“Well, I’m grateful to you all, you saved my daughter’s life,” Tom spoke up. “But we should be heading home.”

  
He wrapped his arm around her protectively and started to leave the cell.

“Thank you.”

  
With a small smile from Gwen, the pair disappeared up the stairs.

  
Merlin took a few steps toward the door when-

  
“Um, Merlin?” Morgana said from behind.

  
“Yes?” He walked back over to her where she hadn’t even taken a step.

  
“I just wanted you to know,” She paused, as if trying to word something correctly. “That your secret is safe with me.”

  
Merlin’s head spun as he felt his face pale.

  
“My secret?” He figured the best thing is to play dumb, something he’s been getting quiet good at since living in Camelot.

  
“Come on, you don’t have to pretend.” Her face was neutral, giving him no hints as to the thoughts that resided behind it. “I know what you did.”

  
“You do?”

  
“I saw it with my own eyes.”

  
“You did?” Merlin was afraid to hope at this point, but he could feel the pringle of hope start to rush over his skin.

  
“I completely understand why you don’t want to tell anyone.” She dropped her serious visage to give way to a smile.

  
“Well, obviously it would cause a panic!” He felt a weight start to lift from his shoulders at the small laugh from her.

  
“I won’t tell anyone; your secret is safe with me.” Her reassuring smile almost made him cry.

  
_I’m not alone anymore._

  
“You don’t mind if I talk to you about it?” At that Merlin was ecstatic, he would have done a jig if his dancing skills wouldn’t send her running to the hills.

  
“Uh um- yes, yes! Of course! I, I just-” He ran a hand through his hair trying to grab at words. “You have no idea how hard this is to keep it hidden!”

  
“Well,” Morgana smiled and lowered her voice, “if someone has to keep the dark arts at bay, I’m glad it’s you.”

  
Merlin had no words, he was over the moon. _She knows… and I’m not set to be on the pyre!_

  
“I, I have… no words, thank you.” He almost sounded as grateful as Gwen just a few minutes ago.

  
Morgana laughed, “Don’t mention it, as I won’t mention it to anyone.”

  
With that said, she started to make her way up the staircase.

  
“Oh, and Merlin?” She called.

  
“Yes!” Dragging himself out of his euphoria.

  
“I except that you will show me some of what’s in your bag of tricks?”

  
He found himself smiling, “Of course, only the best!”

  
Merlin watched as Morgana smiled with an excitement to see true magic, not the evil conjuring that were brought by intentions of revenge. But of healing, and perhaps a few fun tales on Merlin’s part.

  
A last wave of good-bye from Merlin and he was alone in the cell.

  
The goofy grin on his face was impossible to get rid of, it would probably leave people wondering what got him in such a good mood. But he didn’t care, how could he?

  
_I’m not alone anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! See y'all later!!! :D


End file.
